of course, i'm the dominant
by caramelhae
Summary: mereka bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang 'dominan' seandainya mereka adalah pasangan. / "ma-ma-mana mungkin! aku lelaki, jadi tidak mungkin kalah oleh perempuan seperti senpai!" / wakamatsu, seo.


**gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun milik izumi tsubaki.** kalo milik saya pasti seo dan wakamatsu bakal saya bikin jadian... nggak ding bercanda! hubungan mereka yang begitu(?) udah perfect kok menurutku =)

 **warning** : plotless. mention of shounen-ai stuff. nganu.

 **well, selamat membaca.**

* * *

Wakamatsu menjalani latihan basket seperti biasanya—diawali dengan memasuki _gymnasium_ , mengganti baju, melakukan pemanasan, dan oh, tentu mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima amukan iblis basket bernama Seo Yuzuki. Sepuluh _pack_ koyo pereda nyeri sudah tersedia di tas—tinggal tempel di bagian tubuh yang nanti terkena bacokan Seo-senpai.

Tapi selama sesi latihan pertama berlangsung, tidak ada kerusuhan lantaran si kambing hitam justru asyik memojokkan diri di sudut _gym_ , membaca _komik-entah-apa_. Seharusnya Wakamatsu merayakan keajaiban itu dengan sujud syukur di lapangan, akan tetapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan kebahagiannya (atau mungkin cowok ini sebenarnya _maso_ tapi _tsundere_ ), sehingga ia pun menghampiri gadis yang disinyalir sebagai inkarnasi iblis tersebut.

"Seo-senpai lagi baca apa—"

Wakamatsu langsung bungkam.

Lalu hening.

Hening.

"…"

Oh, demi rasa cinta Suzuki pada Mamiko—APA ITU YANG DIBACA SEO-SENPAI!?

Wakamatsu merasa bahwa indra penglihatannya rusak atau apa, ketika halaman yang menampilkan adegan _ini_ dan _itu_ dan _anu_ antara dua lelaki—tolong, gambar itu terlalu abstrak untuk dijelaskan!—tertangkap oleh mata sucinya, lalu tanpa bisa dicegah menari-nari di otak polosnya bagai momok ganas.

"Yo, Waka," sapa Seo cuek, mengabaikan fakta bahwa adik kelas bertubuh bongsornya itu nyaris konslet.

"Se-se-se-seo-senpai a-a-apa yangkaubacaitu?"

"Oh, ini?" Seo memamerkan halaman laknat itu pada Wakamatsu, membuat dua biji mata milik si pemuda nyaris melompat keluar. "Temanku nitip. Tempat dia biasa menyembunyikannya sedang tidak aman, katanya. Yah, kubaca saja. Dan ternyata lumayan menarik. Waka mau ikut baca?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng-geleng dengan nafsu berlebih, menepis tawaran 'indah' dari _senpai tercintanya_ itu. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah membasuh kedua matanya—yang biasa disuguhi pemandangan kisah romansa lurus buatan Nozaki yang indah dan penuh doki-doki—dengan air suci.

"Omong-omong—" Seo membalik halaman komik penyuguh nikmat surgawi (atau lawang neraka, tergantung selera masing-masing) dengan santai "—sekarang aku mengerti apa yang mereka maksud dengan _uke_ dan _seme_."

"Hah—a-apa itu?" Bukannya kabur setelah disuguhi panorama pengguncang iman, pemuda ini masih bergeming di posisi awal. Antara kelewat syok sampai tidak bisa bergerak, atau memang penasaran tapi _tsun_.

(Sekali lagi ditegaskan bahwa Wakamatsu memiliki gen _tsundere_ , sama halnya dengan Mikoshiba si kasanova pemalu.)

" _Seme_ adalah penyerang, sedangkan _uke_ adalah yang diserang," jelas Seo.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi otak polos (dan lemot) Wakamatsu untuk mencerna makna dari penuturan Seo tersebut. Pemuda bertubuh macho tapi bermental _hello kitty_ itu pun mengangguk kecil sebagai wujud paham.

Seo kembali bersuara tanpa diminta, "Cara menentukan siapakah yang jadi penyerang dan diserang gampang saja, tinggal lihat siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Misal, kalau aku denganmu—jelas-jelas aku yang jadi _seme_."

… _Pardon_?

"Jadi … aku yang _uke_?"

"Yup."

"Ma-ma-mana mungkin! Aku lelaki, jadi tidak mungkin kalah oleh perempuan seperti Senpai!" seru Wakamatsu, tidak terima harga dirinya sebagai lelaki _manly_ terinjak.

"Hooooo," Seo menyeringai, "bagaimana kalau kita _buktikan_?"

… Buktikan? Bagaimana?

Sepuluh detik berlalu dengan hening, sebab (lagi-lagi) otak lemot Wakamatsu butuh waktu ekstra untuk memproses kalimat multitafsir tersebut. Dan ketika pemikirannya berhasil mencapai konklusi, seketika geledek menyambar sekujur tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket seperti orang kesetanan sambil meneriakkan, "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan bayangkan! Jangan bayangkan ituuuuuuuu!" secara berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

.

.

.

Melihat tingkah adik kelasnya yang menyaingi orang kesurupan tersebut, tanda tanya mencuat dari kepala Seo. Kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat bahu dan kembali menekuri bacaan barunya. Mungkin Wakamatsu sedang lelah atau kurang vitamin, pikirnya.

Padahal, Seo cuma mau mengajak tanding basket— _one-on-one_ —untuk membuktikan siapa gerangan yang lebih hebat di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Menurut kalian—di antara mereka berdua, siapa yang otaknya paling butuh dibersihkan?

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

.

.

oke, saya lagi stres dan butuh refreshing. cerita ini diketik secara ngebut dan spontan. nulis tentang dua makhluk unyu ini lumayan bikin mood membaik. btw, ada yang nunggu lanjutan 'when the innocent boy meets the ignorant girl'? doakan semoga saya bisa update cerita itu secepatnya yaaa =) /siapelu

makasih buat yang udah baca. mieko pamit dulu~


End file.
